realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rummele
Rummele Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 5d8+20 (42 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares), climb 40 ft., swim 40 ft. Armor Class: 17 (+4 Dex, +3 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+9 Attack: Bite +9 melee (1d6+6) Full Attack: Bite +9 melee (1d6+6) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Change size, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Blink, canid empathy, change shape, darkvision 90 ft., detect hostile intent, dimension door, energy plane adaptation, fast healing 1, immunity to death effects, disease, poison, petrification, and polymorph, low-light vision, scent, shared fast healing, slow fall, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +8, Ref +8, Will +5 Abilities: Str 18, Dex 19, Con 18, Int 12, Wis 13, Cha 13 Skills: Climb +20, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +11, Hide +12, Jump +12, Listen +13, Move Silently +12, Sense Motive +9, Spot +13, Survival +9, Swim +12 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows (B), Improved Initiative, Track (B) Environment: Heroic Domains of Ysgard, Olympian Glades of Arborea, and Ever-Changing Chaos of Limbo Organization: Solitary or pack (4–16) Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic good or chaotic neutral Advancement: 6-10 HD (Medium), 11-15 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — This creature resembles a long-limbed, shaggy dog with a woolly coat. Shiny black eyes peer above its long, slender muzzle. Its ears are long and low-hanging. Rummeles are extraplanar canids found primarily on the planes of Chaos and Goodness. They are good-natured and are particularly friendly toward humanoids, and although somewhat unreliable, rummeles generally mean well. Rummeles occasionally adopt humanoid form to travel among them, although the forms they assume always bear a prominent nose and bright black eyes, A rummele stands 3 feet tall at the shoulder and weighs 180 pounds. Coat coloration varies wildly among individuals. A rummele understands Celestial, but cannot speak due to its lack of a voice. It can communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 feet that has a language. COMBAT Rummeles prefer to avoid combat, which is often the case due to their keen senses and ability to detect hostile intent. If unable to escape, or if aiding another creature, a rummele uses its dimension door ability to great tactical advantage. A rummele's natural weapons, as well as any weapon it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Blink (Su): A rummele can use blink as the spell (caster level 8th), and can evoke or end the effect as a free action. Canid Empathy (Ex): In any form, rummeles can communicate and empathize with any canine or dog-like animal, dire animal or magical beast. This gives them a +4 racial bonus on checks when influencing the animal's attitude and allows the communication of simple concepts and (if the animal is friendly) commands, such as "friend," "foe," "flee," and "attack." Change Shape (Su): A rummele can assume the form of any Small, Medium, or Large humanoid or giant. Change Size (Sp): Twice per day, a rummele can magically reduce its size. This works just like a reduce person spell, except that the ability can work on the rummele. This is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Detect Hostile Intent (Su): A rummele is constantly aware of the presence of any creatures with hostile intent within 30 feet, and their direction (but not their specific location). The power detects active aggression, as opposed to vigilance. The rummele cannot be surprised or caught flat-footed by creatures that are susceptible to mind-affecting powers. Additionally, a rummele can make Sense Motive checks as a free action against anyone within 30 feet. This power can penetrate barriers, but 3 feet of stone, 3 inches of common metal, 1 inch of lead, or 6 feet of wood or dirt blocks it. Dimension Door (Su): A rummele can teleport, as dimension door (caster level 8th), once per round as a free action. The ability affects only the rummele, which never appears within a solid object and can act immediately after teleporting. Energy Plane Adaptation (Ex): A rummele is immune to the effects of negative-dominant or positive-dominant planar energy traits. Shared Fast Healing (Su): A rummele may transfer its fast healing ability to another creature. To do so, the rummele must remain in physical contact with the recipient for a full round. The recipient benefits from the rummele's fast healing ability as if it possessed that special quality. While another benefits from the shared fast healing, the rummele is considered to lack that special quality. The shared fast healing continues as long as the rummele and the recipient remain in contact, and takes no action on either's part. Slow Fall (Ex): A rummele within paw's reach of a wall can use it to slow its descent, taking damage as if the fall were 30 feet shorter than it actually is. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect evil, detect good, find the path, invisibility; 1/day—baleful polymorph (DC 16), create food and water, create wine (as create water, but wine instead), haste, major creation (created vegetable matter is permanent). Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Skills: A rummele has a +4 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks, and a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. A rummele can always choose to take 10 on a Climb check, even if rushed or threatened. A rummele has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #94 (1985). Category:Outsiders